


Drunk on Happy

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fake Drunk, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor wants to know who gave Phichit alcohol when they agreed that no one under the age of 21 was drinking.





	Drunk on Happy

“I thought we all agreed not to give Phichit alcohol.”

Yuuri turned his head to the side to look at Victor who was eyeing their little group closely.

“Huh?” he questioned while tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Who gave Phichit alcohol? I thought we all agreed not to give anyone underage alcohol?” Victor said while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Victor, no one has given Phichit alcohol,” Seung-gil stated from beside him - they had been sharing dog’s photos with each other until Victor interrupted.

“What do you call that then?” Victor said while pointing at something behind him with his thumb. Yuuri raised an eyebrow as he leant backwards to look around his fiancé until he spotted Phichit giggling while leaning into a bewildered Chris.

“Overjoyed Phichit,” Seung-gil and he replied at the same time.

“What?” Victor questioned in response.

“When Phichit gets happy-” he started.

“Over happy,” Seung-gil corrected.

“Yes. When Phichit gets over happy, he starts to slur his words in excitement and can’t seem to stand up straight,” he explained.

Victor just started at them in confusion before turning to look at Phichit again.

“Really?” Victor questioned, clearly not believing them.

“Victor, there has been no alcohol in this room. I haven’t had a drink,” he swore while lifting up the bottle of water he had been drink.

Victor turned back to them, eyed the bottle of water for a moment before shaking his head.

“I’m going to go find out who gave that poor boy alcohol, we swore no one under twenty-one was going to drink,” Victor declared while wondering away from them and heading towards the music group near the stereo that consisted of Yuri, Otabek, Leo and Guang-Hong.

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he turned back to Seung-gil who was frowning in confusion.

“But Phichit hasn’t had a drink,” the Korean mumbled, causing him to chuckle softly.

“Victor hasn’t seen Phichit this happy before, don’t mind him,” he ensured Seung-gil while unlocking his phone and flipping through his photos for a second before pausing and showing Seung-gil a photo of Makkachin wearing sunglasses.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Yuuri said brightly, earning a coo from the Korean before he turned back to his own phone to find a photo to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161726336270/imagine-phichit-sounding-like-he-is-drunk-and)


End file.
